


Holding on to you

by Gemzy



Category: H2O Delirious - Fandom, H2OVanoss - Fandom, VanossGaming (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, So much smut, Tumblr Prompt, Wall Sex, jealous!Evan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemzy/pseuds/Gemzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wasn't jealous,” he tries to defend, “I-I was just being protective.” Jonathan laughs hugging into Evan’s side, curling his face into Evan’s neck, breathing in his spicy scent, drawing back he looked up at Evan through his lashes and he had a sort of satisfied, exhausted and triumphant look that made Jonathan’s heart flutter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding on to you

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anonymous tumblr prompt asking for no: 20 ( “Shh baby, you have to stay quiet. Okay?” )  
> Follow me http://lostindaydreams-gemz.tumblr.com, send me prompts

Holding on to you

_You should take my life, you should take my soul._

 

The hotel room door clicks closed behind their backs and Evan stares at Jonathan long and hard for a few moments before he pushes him against the wall and pins him there with both his hands on his wrists.  
His rough treatment earns him a yelp from the smaller man in front of him as his back hits the wall. Confusion filling him as he stares up at Evan, whose eyes, have dilated and are almost black with sudden anger.

He stares down into the crystal blue eyes before him, leaning in till his lips are hovering over Jonathan’s breathing hard against the mouth he had watched run all night, laughing and talking animatedly with strangers. Evan leans in closer drawing the bright red bottom lip into his mouth, sucking gently on it before biting down hard, a string of moans escaped Jonathan, his chest heaving but Evan doesn’t let go, just licks at the wound before pressing their mouths together, kissing him deeply tilting his head and trailing his tongue inside the hot mouth.   
Desperation bubbles underneath his skin, and his blood rushes south so fast his head spins.  
He’s angry, horny and so _fucking jealous_ that the nasty feeling swells inside his chest, the alcohol he consumed earlier was burning like fire through his veins making his head spin faster, all he could think of was Jonathan’s laughter and that _blonde bitch_ touching him, her hands tainting his pale flesh.

The girl was model pretty, all tanned skin and long legs, her hair a natural honey-blonde flowing down her back and her big brown eyes were framed by long black lashes. She was a friend of Simone’s and was naturally invited join them for dinner, and when her eyes clocked on to Jonathan’s baby blues, she gasped and gave him a wide smile showing off her gleaming white teeth. Interest alight in her eyes, the other’s had shuffled awkwardly away from where Jonathan and Evan were sitting close to each other, hiding their grins behind their hands.   
The night went on with her giggling to Jonathan asking him questions, and him replying in a rather awkward manner, unsure why the woman was paying attention to him, then gentle touches that she placed on his arm, running slim fingers up and down— her delectable breasts pressing up against Jonathan as she reached for the salt.

Everything about her irritated Evan, her smile more shark like than friendly. Her perfume smelled more sickly than sweet, clogging his throat and making him gag. He watched them both with narrowed eyes from his spot across the table, taking long pulls of his beer. Jonathan, he had to give credit too, was looking confused. He looked like he didn’t understand why this woman was fawning over him, his blue eyes twitching as the woman let out another high pitched giggle, Evan’s brown eyes moved over the table to take in everyone else’s facial expressions; to say they were amused didn’t cover it. Most of them had tears in their eyes at Jonathan’s confused expressions, laughing and clutching at their sides. Simone leaning over Marcel to whisper apologises into Evan’s ear.

Finally dinner was over, and they made their way back to the hotel the woman— _Hannah?—Hailey?—Heather?_ , whatever her name was, following behind them trying to walk beside Jonathan who decided to glue himself to Evan’s side, it was something that made pleasure curl deep inside Evan’s stomach. At the hotel, it was going on to midnight, they all had a big day ahead of them tomorrow with panels and fan meetings, they all decided to call it a night, going in groups and pairs to their designated hotel rooms, the woman hugging Simone goodbye and turned to Jonathan and briefly touched his thigh, leaning into whisper hotly against his ear.

Rage bubbled inside him, making his whole body shake, how dare this woman touch what was his. _How dare she think she was worthy of Jonathan’s_ _attention, his care, his body._  
Evan growled deep in his chest and moved to wrap his strong arms around Jonathan’s waist, locking his eyes with the small woman’s before licking a long stripe up Jonathan’s long, pale neck causing him to gasp and tremble, closing his eyes and tilting his head to allow Evan better access the woman's eyes bulged in realization. Her face flushed a brilliant crimson at the noises Jonathan was emitting.

That was only moments ago and thinking of it still made Evan’s blood boil under his skin.   
He pulled his hands away from Jonathan’s wrist and began removing the unnecessary clothing Jonathan was wearing, his naked body finally against Evan’s. Nothing and everything went through his mind. He hoists Jonathan up off the floor by the backs of his thighs and insinuates himself between them, using the wall for leverage; they tangled together, Jonathan’s hands land on Evan’s biceps, and he can feel the strength holding him up in the flexing curve of the muscle—along with little twitches and tremors that don’t seem to be exertion-related at all.

“Legs, around me,” Evan commands, but it comes out sounding more like a plea than an order so Jonathan is happy to do it. With some helpful manhandling, he gets his legs hiked up over Evan’s hips and his ankles hooked together, and then Evan is kissing him again, wet and frantic, grinding him into the wall in firm, devastating pulses.

He wants this feeling inside his chest to go away, doesn’t want it to taint Jonathan. But no amount of kissing the other made it disappear. Evan moves back, his lips shiny and wet with saliva and he tips back Jonathan’s pretty head with the hands “I’m sorry” he starts running his hands tenderly down Jonathan’s pale neck “I’m angry right now — and I don’t know if I can control myself with you”   
Jonathan’s blue eyes widen, his eyes taking in Evan’s shaking body and the way his hands are clutching at his face. _He’s such an idiot for not noticing before, the woman was hitting on him and it made Evan territorial. He didn’t even notice until she had whispered in his ear._

Jonathan tightens his legs around Evan’s waist feeling the bulge of Evan’s cock, hot and hard, right up against his own and he tucks his head into Evan’s neck, breathing in his deep spicy scent _“It’s okay, I trust you”_ he breaths against Evan’s skin. _"Fuck me,"_ he whispers, like a challenge, but the yearning was clear in his tone. _“Make me yours”_  
Evan freezes; his throat closing for a moment before he lets out a whimper and crowds impossibly closer to Jonathan licking his way into Jonathan mouth, his hands smoothing over his pale flesh and Jonathan arches beneath him, pulling his mouth away from Evan's with the force of his shudder.  
He feels feather-light hands tugging at the hem of his shirt, tugging gently up. Jonathan’s pale knuckles barely ghosted over Evan's hipbones, but he shivered anyway as the tartan fabric is removed. He forces himself to pull away so Jonathan could tug his shirt up over his head, causing his hair to stand up with static.

It becomes so much more real then, pressed chest to chest with his best friend that Evan shuddered. It’s always too much, the feel of Jonathan’s naked skin against his, the heat, the friction it’s always so overwhelming. Jonathan’s hands made another rare appearance, warm and steady on the small of his back, his nails gently scraping over the sensitive skin.

"Hey," Jonathan said quietly, "Okay?"  
"Yeah," Evan swallowed, and, wow, when did his hands start shaking. He feels the anger fizzling out being replaced the desire that’s burning in his lower abdomen. Inhaling he offers a shaky smile to Jonathan as reassurance, while Jonathan’s palms slide up Evan's spine, coming to rest at his shoulder blades and pulling him in closer. He takes the hint, tilting his head to press his lips against Jonathan’s.   
Blunt fingernails dragging unintentionally down Evan's back until he reached his hipbones, settling in his belt loops like a question, which it only took a moment for him to voice.  
_“Yes,”_ Evan sighs happily, right against his throat, Jonathan pushes Evan back slightly, which he did with slight difficulty, dropping to his knees completely naked, in a graceful, practiced movement. He swallowed, looking up briefly into Evan’s dark eyes as he undid his jeans sliding them down Evan’s muscled thighs. Evan braced one forearm against the wall, and braced the rest of himself for Jonathan's wet mouth.  
Closing his eyes, Evan shivered when Jonathan finally lowered his head and licked delicately up the length of him, he’s still caged in by Evan's legs and the wall. Just the idea of him being trapped made Evan's pulse quicken, the hand of the arm not braced against the wall tightening in Jonathan's short black hair.

That seemed to be a good move, as Jonatan groaned deep in his throat the vibrations running though Evan. Jonathan was always good at oral, his red lips wrapping obscenely around him, Jonathan grabbed at Evan's ass to pull him closer, to take him deeper. He went easily, his upper arm burning slightly from holding himself up against the wall.  
Jonathan’s eyes were dark and shining, his lashes as dark as soot against his blushing cheeks, and he was so, so pretty with Evan's dick in his mouth. _He fucking couldn’t get enough_  
"Jon," Evan gasped out, finally giving up on supporting himself with his arms and pressing his forehead to the wall. His full attention was now directed towards Jonathan, who whimpered softly when Evan touched his hollowed-out cheeks.

Evan slowly pulled Jonathan off, his lips puffy and saliva slick. He grasped his wrists and gently pulled him unsteadily to his feet, easily lifting Jonathan back off the ground to wrap his legs around his waist while licking into his mouth, his long fingers teasing over Jonathan’s entrance, when he pushed the first one in Jonathan’s moan echoed thought the room.

“Shh baby, you have to stay quiet. Okay?” Evan murmured into his neck, remembering at the back of his mind that their friends were in the rooms beside them. Jonathan wraps an arm around Evan neck holding him close to him while he stuffed the other in his mouth, trying desperately to stifle his moans as Evan worked another finger inside him. Jonathan’s moans and gasps are still slipping past his hand.   
The ease in the way Evan was holding him up was making him slightly dizzy with the _force of his want._

When Evan works in a third, which really doesn’t take much work at all, the sound Jonathan makes is all need and pleasure. Evan feels his control quickly slipping away from him and he slips his fingers out of Jonathan who lets out a long eager whine at the empty feeling. He fits their mouths together easily once more; biting Jonathan's already swollen bottom lip, he lines himself up and pushes inside him.  
  
Jonathan swallows and tilts his head back, breath coming short. His eyes roll back into his head and moaning sinfully at the back of his throat, not caring who would hear him.   
Evan doesn’t move, just settles inside him and Jonathan gets impatient, tries to fuck himself on Evan’s cock, but he’s got no leverage wriggling around desperately against the wall and Evan has to bodily lift him up and down to get a rhythm going.  It’s nothing – Jonathan barely weighs anything– he’s skinny and small compared to Evan, and he laughs breathlessly as he lifts him, throwing his head back like it’s the best thing ever and Evan’s inclined to agree.

Jonathan loosens his arm around Evan’s neck, and braces his shoulders and upper back against the wall behind him.  Evan wraps one arm under Jonathan’s lower back and braces the other against the wall, and the first thrust, hard and deep, has them both gasping.  They lock eyes and the undeniable _rightness_ of it hits Evan square in the chest and then he’s giving it to Jonathan as hard as he can, and Jonathan just takes and takes and _takes_ , begging for more, and Evan loves him more than anything in the fucking world.

Jonathan grinds back against Evan gasping when the change in angle made Evan's dick brush up against his prostate.  
"That's."  
"Yeah," breathed Evan, carefully rubbing against the spot again.  
His legs trembling around Evan’s waist, and the sounds he’s making go high and tight and so completely shameless that Evan aches for him. He doesn’t care anymore who can hear them through the thin hotel walls, his voice joining Jonathan’s singing his praise. He claimed Jonathan's mouth in a brief but desperate kiss before concentrating on fucking him senseless. Jonathan’s cock was full and dripping pre-come all over their stomachs and bouncing heavily but Evan can’t get a hand on him without sacrificing the rhythm that’s driving them both over the edge. The all-too-familiar feeling started pooling in his stomach, a hot, tight fluttering.

“Touch yourself,” Evan groans against Jonathan’s ear, his voice absolutely broken.  “Want to see it. Want to see you come apart.”

And sweet Jesus, Jonathan might actually have been waiting for his _permission,_ because his hand comes up immediately and he jerks himself off a few times before he’s spurting so hard it hits his chin, and his vision darkens, Evan loses track completely because the way Jonathan is shaking apart around him is so perfect that his vision goes white and he’s coming, too, buried deep in Jonathan’s clenching body, and between the two of them it’s a wonder that the wall is still standing at all.

When the shuddering finally stops, Jonathan went utterly boneless, his limbs like jelly though he doesn’t loosen his grip on Evan.   
Evan just needs to lie the fuck down.  He stumbles on shaky legs over to their hotel bed and simply yanks the covers off, before laying Jonathan down on his back and when he pulls out, Jonathan makes a sound of such loss that Evan tugs him close again, easing his legs from around his waist and pulling him against his chest.

“Wow” Jonathan breaths his hair sticking to his forehead, his cheeks flushed and his blue eyes glittering. “I should make you jealous more often if that the result” he jokes.

 _“I wasn't jealous,”_ he tries to defend, “I-I was just being protective.” Jonathan laughs hugging into Evan’s side, curling his face into Evan’s neck, breathing in his spicy scent, drawing back he looked up at Evan through his lashes and he had a sort of satisfied, exhausted and triumphant look that made Jonathan’s heart flutter.

“The others are going to be angry in the morning when they see us”  
Evan let out a loud laugh, pulling the covers up and curled his body back around Jonathan, tangling their legs together. Evan’s heart felt lighter, the jealousy he was previously feeling no longer lingered and he tightened his arms around the smaller man whose breathing had evened out indicating that he was now sound asleep.   
Evan leaned over and kissed his forehead, slipping peaceful of to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Then please reeeeeview it & send me more prompts


End file.
